Talk:Oni Summoning Sorceress/@comment-27033343-20151005091228/@comment-27033343-20151007091717
Phyllis is an interesting silver because of her role in the early game. As a silver Female Soldier whose max stats are 1300HP, 300 Att, 259 Def, blocks 3, UP Cost of 8, generates 5 additional UP every 25 seconds. That's good and all, allows her to pair up with Katie (Or other Gold+ Reinforcing Soldier, especially if you can reduce their costs) quite well on most maps as your first drop that give you time to drop them and not have to worry too much about healing them before their first skill use. But what makes her VERY interesting is her non-cc'd from. 1040HP, 244 Att, 190 Def, blocks 2, UP Cost of 5, generates 5 additional UP every 25 seconds. Lets compare that to the two Bronze soldiers, Hector and Atla. Hector: 978HP, 231 Att, 140 Def, blocks 2, UP cost of 4, no skill. Atla: 743HP, 253Att, 168 Def, blocks 2, UP cost of 4, 5% reduction to magic damage. Phyllis is strictly better than Hector for only 1UP more, and pays you back in spades relatively quickly. On maps where you need to drop 2 soldiers off your initial 10 UP to stop a mob rush right out of the gates, she's the soldier to go to if you can min-cost her non-CC form. Because gold soldiers see a jump of 2 UP cost on their min-cost over silver soldiers, trying to use gold CC and Non CC soldiers as chump blockers can start to interfere with your ability to get desirable units out during the initial monster waves on some maps over the use of bronze soldiers. Jerome having Reinforcement III before and after CC makes him extremely desirable to get multiple Min Cost copies of, especially when combined with his maxed out stats. That he can pop his reinforcement skill 6.5 seconds faster for the initial cast is insane. As an initial drop, a non-CC Jerome can be dropped on your initial 10 UP with 2 to spare. At 17.5 seconds into a game, he has you at 34 UP over his initial cost. In that same time frame, a gold soldier would only have you at 17 points above their initial cost. When you do get your initial Reinforcement III cast, Non-CC Jerome will already be 28.5 seconds away from his next cast. What all that ultimately means is that optimally, assuming you have them all MinCosted with max skill, affection/trust and level, the ideal soldier availability would be... Chump Blockers: 2xNoCC Phyllis, 2xNoCC Jerome Standard Early Blockers: 2xCC'd Phyllis, 2x CC Rosalie, 2xCC Jerome, 2x CC Aria Julian and Katie are great soldiers, but Jerome is just that much better at what they do. Still, it's advisable to go for Julian UP reducts because getting 4x Min UP Jeromes is a very far off dream due to his rarity. Rosalie is a very high DPM blocker to have available as an early chump block, and Aria similarly has a pretty high attack stat paired with Reinforcement 3 that can make her desirable over even a 50cc70 Jerome in niche situations. While Crave does get a pretty high attack stat for a soldier, the Reinforcing soldiers can more than make up for it by "Summoning" offensive units to back them much more quickly than he can get his first skill use.